Equal Footing
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella Swan has a disability one that gets her bullied by her schoolmates. Can Emmett Cullen show her that she is truly worthy of love and that no matter what they're on Equal Footing?


I don't own twilight

Hate, everyone said it was a strong word, her mama told her she shouldn't hate but when there where people like the kids she went to school with it was hard not to hate them, She'd thought she'd gotten away from it when she left her mother in South Carolina and moved to Washington to live with her father, but if anything these kids were worse more cruel and would do anything in their power to make her miserable.

Bella felt tears well in her eyes as she leaned against her locker she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't she wouldn't let them see her weakness. She pushed herself away from the locker and tried to compose herself. Holding her books tightly to her chest she slowly tried to make her way to her next class. Before she realized what had happened she found herself shoved painfully into the metal locker. She winced in pain as she tried to straighten up

"Stay out of my way Cripple." Jessica Stanley sneered. Bella straightened and turned to Jessica gritting her teeth. "Are you going to say something Little Duck?" Jessica's words stung but Bella couldn't turn away from this.

"My Mama always told me to turn the other cheek and you're not worth my time so I'm going to class, you might want to go to, I mean out of the two of us you're the one that really needs the education."

"How dare you." Jessica seethed, she lent close to Bella. "You'll pay for that." She hissed. Bella walked away but she didn't doubt those words. She would pay for saying what she how much she wasn't sure at this moment. Sitting down Bella thought of what she could do, sure she could to her father, but that would only make it worse. Jessica or no Jessica there would always be someone to take her place. Bella had learned long ago that she couldn't get away from people like that. She sighed no matter how hard she tried. Moving thousands of miles away and stills he couldn't get away.

She concentrated in class as best as she could but every day it wore on her more and more, the teachers didn't seem to care and the few kids that were sympathetic didn't dare say anything to Jessica her daddy was the owner of the town bank and no one wanted on her bad side. Everyone but them, the Cullen's and Hales they always seemed to stand up for her when they saw something happen, she didn't trust it though she couldn't trust it, she'd had things like that happen before, someone lures her in with false security and yanks it out from under her all in a cruel joke. She glances up from the notes she's writing and catches the eye of Emmett Cullen. She bites her lip and quickly looks back down just hoping and praying the bell will ring soon. The minuets tick by at what seems to be an abnormally slow crawl. Finally the bell rings and she sighs in relief she's free no more school until Monday. She gathers her books and holding them securely in her arms starts to walk out of the room.

"Hey Bella Wait up." She turns slightly but frowns.

"Yes." She backs up she hates it when people get into her personal space. Her leg is aching from standing on it too much and all she wants to do is get onto the bus and get home.

"So baby how about you and I go out this weekend." Mike Newton throws her a wink and gives her a slimy smile.

"I don't think so." Bella backs up more as Mike reaches out and cups her cheek.

"Aw Come on Baby it would be fun I promise.

"No." Bella shakes her hand and remove your hand from my person this instant." She goes to remove his hand but before she can he releases her face roughly causing her head to turn slightly to the side anyway.

"Like anyone else would ever take you, not with how fucking defective you are." He sneered. Bella felt the tears well in her eyes again but held them back with all the strength she had. Deep breaths deep breaths she reminded herself don't let yourself break.

"Excuse me." Both of them turned to see Emmett Cullen coming towards them, he gently moves Bella to the side and stands in front of Mike glaring down at him. All six foot three of him compared to mikes five six. "Did I just see you manhandle this women?"

"That's no women man that's just a freak that's worth nothing more than a good fuck just so I can say I've been with a cripple." Mike sneered.

"Deep breath, deep breath." Bella repeated quietly to herself. Pain was shooting through her leg from standing on it to long the brace was cutting into her skin and she felt like she was going to collapse.

"Newton I If we weren't on school grounds I'd punch you out." Emmett ground out.

"Yeah then I'd call the cops on you." He smirked.

"You're really and idiot aren't you. Bella's dad is the chief of Police and if he knew what you were doing he'd throw your ass in jail right now if I told him why I'd punched you, you'd be the one in handcuffs not me."

"ohh Mr. Tough guy you're not going to do anything to me." Mike was getting cocky now.

"Watch me." Emmett grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Now get out of the school and if I ever see you near Bella again we'll have an issue."

Mike left but Bella could tell by the look in his eyes that this wasn't over. " I really wish you wouldn't do that it's only going to make it worse." Bella sighed.

"Bella you have to tell your father."

"No." Bella shook her head. "If I went to my father every time Forks would be no one but me your family my father and the Hales.

"Would that be so bad?" Emmett shrugged.

"I have to go." Bella didn't even take the effort to answer the question. "I'm going to miss the bus.

"I'll drive you."

"NO." Bella tried to hurry to her locker but winced.

"I'm driving you and that's the end." Emmett took the backpack from her that she'd managed to get out of her locker and slung it over his shoulder.

"Don't you don't have to do that." Bella protested.

"I know I don't I want to."

"Why, why can't you just leave me alone?" She pleaded trying to take the bag back.

"Really Bella is that what you want?"

"I don't know." She Swallowed "I just want to go home where I can understand the motives."

"What?" Emmett asked confused.

"Never mind." Bella shook her head. "If you're still offering that ride I'll take it.

"Of course." He helped her to the truck and as much as she didn't want to let him she did because at that moment she was so weak even she would admit she couldn't do it on her own that she couldn't always be tough.

A/N so what do you think? Please review oh and because I know some people will wonder Bella has a mild case of Cerebral Palsy.


End file.
